Sam and his First Kiss, Shakespeare Style
by kissacazador
Summary: Pre-series: This is a three chapter story about Sam's relationship with Dean, a girl named Heather and her family. Takes place in 1999 in Idaho and will focus on how he had his first crush and first kiss. Lots of teen angst/family drama.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and his First Kiss, Shakespeare Style

Summary:

Pre-series: This will be a three chapter story about Sam's relationship with Dean, a girl named Heather and her family. Takes place in 1999 in Idaho and will focus on how he had his first crush and first kiss. Lots of teen angst/family drama.

Rated T for language.

I would like to thank my friend and beta-reader, Breean, for being considerate and extremely accommodating in my time of need.

In addition, I need to express gratitude to my mom for being encouraging.

I DoNot Own 'Supernatural', it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

Introduction:

Sixteen year old Sam is attending Twin Falls High School in (you guessed it, Twin Falls), Idaho and lives in a small rented house with his dad and brother Dean, who is twenty.

Chapter One

The snooze alarm has been going off for over twenty minutes and clearly Sam is irritated as he walks back into the bedroom of his oldest brother. "Dean, c'mon, get up already. I'm gonna be late for school…again." Since the eldest Winchester didn't move, Sam flings a pillow and smacks Dean in the head.

"Bitch." Dean mumbles underneath the covers until Sam threw another pillow and this makes him turn over. "You hit me in the head again, its gonna be the last thing ya do…ever!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to hit ya if you could just get up and take me to school already. We gotta leave now, jerk."

"Sammy, you're such a geek boy. I've never met anybody who's so damn excited just to go to school." Dean questions with one brow rose. "How are we even related?"

"Duh, we have the same DNA; therefore that's how we're related."

"Oh, Sammy, for someone who's so damn smart, you're really stupid." Dean mocks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Whatever, Dean, lets get going." Sixteen year old Sam tells his brother as he grabs his backpack and opens the backdoor to see his neighbors' waiting for them.

(Heather Ramsey is also sixteen and is in the same grade as Sam. She is slighter taller than he is, has dark auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. They have become exceptionally good friends over the summer when The Winchesters moved into a little house next door. Her mother, Traci, is a single parent who works two jobs and relies heavily on Heather to watch her two siblings- blonde haired, blue-eyed twins, Christopher and Nicole are twelve and in the seventh grade. Both have crushes on Dean: Chris thinks Dean is the coolest and admires him a great deal, whereas, Nicki has fallen head-over-heals. Dean always shoots down her advances, but that doesn't stop her).

"Hi, Heather."

"Good morning Sam, are you guys finally ready?"

As he rolls his eyes, Sam shouts, "Yeah, we're _finally_ ready!"

"Shut up bitch and get in the damn car!" Dean exclaims.

"I call shot-gun!" Christopher screams as he runs to the Impala.

"No, dweeb, I called it yesterday!" Nicole yells and then takes a hold of Dean's hand, "I wanna sit by my man."

Dean removes Nicki's hand and tells her to get in the back and this makes Chris extremely happy as he hops into the passenger side. 'Back in Black' blasts onto the radio; as a result Chris begins to rock out.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam bawls. His brother looks into his review mirror as Sam makes hand gestures to turn down the radio, but this only makes Dean turn it up louder.

Heather and Sam scream in agreement. "Dean, turn that down!" The eldest Winchester reluctantly turns down the music, while Sam gives him the bitch look.

"It's my Dean's car and he could do whatever he wants, right honey." Nicki states, as she pats Dean on the shoulder.

"_Your_ Dean. Shut up, Nicki, because you are making a fool of yourself…again." Heather firmly states.

"You shut up! Just because you're the oldest, it doesn't give ya the right to be bossy!" Nicki adds, "Besides, I had to stick up for my man."

Chris and Heather snicker as Nicki sticks her tongue out.

"Oh, that's real mature, young lady." Heather asks with a smirk. "What would mom say?"

"Go to hell, Heather!"

"You watch your damn mouth, Nicole Lee Ramsey, or I'm gonna wash that filthy mouth out with soap!" Heather tells her little sister face to face, "When mom is not around, I'm in charge, so that's why I get to be bossy!"

"Yeah, so shut up Nicki!" Chris shouts in agreement.

"You shut your trap or I'll…" Nicole is being interrupted by Dean.

"All of you shut your freaking pie-holes! I have the mother of all hangovers and this damn, nonsense shouting must stop…now!"

"Well, Dean, it's your own fault." Sam says. "You should've been home and not out drinking…again."

"Just shut up. Okay, Sam? Everybody stay quiet until you get out."

Finally Dean pulls up to the junior high school and is much relived when the twins silently exit the car. He drove three more blocks to let the two tenth graders out and drives back home to sleep the rest of the day.

As they were walking into Twin Falls High School, Sam suddenly stops in his tracks thus making Heather run into him.

Before she could ask, Heather realizes that Sam is watching Rachel Nayv and this makes her uncomfortable. _Rachel is a stuck-up homecoming queen and a cheerleader, so why does he like her so much? They have nothing in common, but Sam and I are so much alike. Why can't he see that I am the one to make him happy?_

The bell rings and Sam follows Rachel to class, without saying a word to his best friend whereas Heather watches him leave.

At lunch Sam sits down next to Heather, who's excited to tell him her good news. "They are holding auditions for 'Romeo and Juliet' today after school; do you want to try out with me?"

"What? Are you nuts?" Sam questions her. "Why on earth would I want to be in that?"

Heather shrugs her shoulders and continues to eat. _Because, I love you and want to be your Juliet…that's why asshole._

After their final class, Sam walks with Heather to the theater room where the auditions are being held. He really didn't want to come, but since he has to wait for Dean to pick them up, Sam thought this would be different than being in the same old library again.

However, everything changed when he sees the most gorgeous creature: Rachel is dressed up in a Shakespeare costume; her long blonde hair braided and the biggest smile in the world came across her face. "Hey Sam, are you gonna play my Romeo?"

"That's why I am here…you know, to audition for uh, Romeo." Sam finally manages to get out.

Heather is devastated. Not only did Sam not want to come, but she now realizes that she has a snowball's chance in hell to win the main role.

After one hour of auditions, Mr. Richards, (the mustached director), makes his announcements for cast members.

The flamboyant director takes a hold of the microphone, "I must say that I am truly delighted to have many talented students try out. Thank you all. However, there are only so many roles to be filled. And with my great pleasure, I am proud to announce for the part of Romeo goes to Sam Winchester." Everyone claps as the director motions for Sam to stand next to him. "And for the part of the lovely Juliet…Miss Rachel Nayv." Everyone claps again as she jogs over to Sam's side and hugs him.

Heather can only stare, but is being patted on the back as she hears clapping. Mr. Richards asks her to stand near Corey Blake and the announcement is made that they are the understudies for Sam and Rachel.

Time moves by very slowly as she watches Sam and Rachel get fitted for costumes and receive their lines. Finally, she snaps out of it as Sam explains it is time for them to leave, since Dean is probably waiting for them in the school parking lot.

Before they leave the lot, Heather notices her little sister sitting in the passenger side with her hand moving to Dean's inner thigh and this makes him jump. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, honey, I'm just letting you know how much I love you." Nicki answers.

"Get in the back!" Dean yells while she sits there with a gloomy look on her little face. Then he shouts, "Now!"

"But, why? Don't you love me as much as I love you?" Nicole sincerely asks.

Suddenly, Heather feels for her little sister, since they are somewhat going through the same thing. Both in love with the Winchester men and they didn't return the same thoughts. Granted Dean was twenty, but he still could have handled it better.

Heather gets out of the car and tells Nicki to switch places with her. The little girl, with tears in her eyes, does what she's told.

"You're being a prick, you know." Heather whispers to Dean and he immediately responds, "No, I don't know." She shakes her head and looks out the passenger window as the Impala speeds down the road.

Finally they are home and the three Ramsey children jump out as the girls run home. Chris confusingly asks, "what's wrong?"

"Women." Dean and Sam say in harmony. Subsequently, Chris figures that this is the only answer that he needs and with that, he's on his way.

At dinner, Sam excitedly tells his dad and brother about his upcoming role.

"Sammy, since when are ya interested in acting?" John asks in a fatherly tone.

"Since he has the hots for Juliet." Dean weighs in for his little brother.

"Not true!" Sam barks and this made his family laugh. "No really, that's not entirely true."

"Well, son, its gonna be a lot of hard work, so I hope she's worth it." John got his answer when Sam appears with a big smile.

"It'll be worth it, because this will be his first kiss…with a live girl." Dean teases.

"Now, that's completely false. I've kissed…uh, before." Sam declares.

"Yeah, with who?" Dean questions. "I'm with you all the time and don't ever remember ya kissing a girl. So, stud, where and when?"

"You don't know everything about me. I uh, you know, kissed at school…once." Sam looks away out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, Sammy and I won the lottery." Dean remarks as he shoves more food into his mouth. "Just wait until that chick realizes that her Romeo doesn't know how to kiss."

"Dean, shut up!"

"You shut up, bitch!"

"You shut up, jerk!"

"You both shut the hell up!" Their father warns as he brings his dish over to the sink and sees their neighbor about to knock on the door.

John opens the backdoor and lets in Traci, the Ramsey children's mother. She's 5'9" tall with long tanned legs, big breasts and lengthy blonde hair. "Hi John, thanks for seeing me."

"Traci, what can I do for ya?"

"John, it seems that my girls are upset over some things that happened with your sons and I just wanna know what happened."

Obviously irritated, John glares at his eldest son, "Dean, what in the hell happened today?"

"Well, your youngest daughter, Natalie…" Dean is being interrupted by the other three people in the room shouting, "Nicole!"

He shakes his head and continues. "_Nicole_ tried to give me a hand-job in the school parking lot and she's furious at me, because I told her to sit in the backseat. I'm clearly the victim in all this."

John rubs his forehead, since he has an instant headache from his twenty year old son. "Did you lead her on?"

"No!" Dean yells.

"Yes!" Sam screams.

"Hey, bitch. You don't know anything!"

"Dean, watch your damn mouth!" John barks.

"No, John. I think Dean is right." Traci goes on to add, "Nicki always has been very aggressive toward your son and I have warned her about her actions. Clearly we need to have a mother/daughter chat about sex…again."

"Ain't that the truth, sister." Dean responds.

However, his father is not amused and shoots him a looks of disapproval.

Traci reacts to John's parenting, "Its okay, I'm not mad at Dean and I'm grateful for his honesty. But, this doesn't explain why Heather is upset and sad."

"Mrs. Ramsey, I think I know why Heather's upset." Sam pauses, "She tried out for the role of Juliet and uh, didn't get it. However, she is Rachel's understudy and she should be proud of that."

"Thanks. I better get home and I'm sorry to take up so much of your time. Goodnight, guys." Traci tells them as she walks out the door.

At home, she kisses her oldest daughter. "Baby, I'm awfully sorry that you didn't get the role of Juliet, but I'm still very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom, but that's only half of it." Tears quickly begin to fill up in Heather's eyes and her mother knows that only a broken heart can make a young girl cry like that.

As she sobs into her mother's chest, Heather can only think of kissing her one true love…Romeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and his First Kiss, Shakespeare Style

Chapter Two

Sam once again has trouble getting his brother up to drive him to school, as a result, he resorts to desperate measures.

"Dean, get up now or I'm driving myself to school." Sam mentions as he dangles the Impala's keys over his brother's head.

"Sammy, if you don't put that down, I'm gonna rip your freakin' arm off!"

"Oh really, because ya have to get out of bed first." Sam responds as he takes off running with the key-chain and Dean is right on his heels.

Dean takes the keys out of his little brother's hand and pushes him into the kitchen. "Grab your shit and let's go, so I can get back and sleep."

As the two Winchesters open the back door, only Chris is waiting for them and this leads Sam to ask, "Where are your sisters?"

With an evil chuckle, Chris answers, "They're still mad at both of you and decided to walk to school…women."

Dean responds with an sarcastically laugh, "Yeah, women. Can't live with them, can't live without them either."

"Dean, stop mocking and let's go find them. If they are walking on Tremont Boulevard then we have to pick them up…its too dangerous." Sam says with his puppy-eyes look that makes Dean always cave in to what his little brother wants.

With the Impala slowing down along side of them, the Ramsey sisters ignore it and keep walking. Dean honks twice but still nothing, then he speeds ahead and stops in front of them.

Jumping out of the Impala, Dean demands they get in the car. The two girls feel unsafe as they were about to approach the intersection of the busy boulevard, therefore they hop into the backseat without saying a word. Dean starts the car with 'Love Bites' by Def Leppard playing on the tape. Both girls look at one another and somehow this song seems to represent what each one was thinking.

When they arrived at the junior high, Dean put the car into park and calmly says to the twins, "I want you both to be ready on time for me to pick ya up, understand?" He looks at each one, who nods in agreement. This makes him slightly smile, "Good, we understand one another."

Sam finally gets up the nerve to speak to his best friend as she sits next to him looking out the window. "Are you ready for the chemistry test today?" It was lame, but a start to get her to open up about her disappoint of the auditions.

While still focused on the passing views, Heather doesn't turn around and mumbles, "Yeah, how about you?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready too." Sam answers.

There is an uncomfortable silence until Dean yells at another motorist using certain language that would make a sailor blush and this causes Heather and Sam to giggle.

Dean shoots both a look that makes them laugh more.

Sam's very relieved to see his best friend smiling. "So, are you coming to rehearsal today? I really hope that you are, because being in the play won't be the same without you and you're my anchor."

Heather believes Sam is sincere saying this and smiles. "Yeah, of course, I'll be there for you."

Lastly, they made it in one piece and were off to first period. For Heather, the day went by fast and before she knew it, the rehearsal is beginning.

Mr. Richards, (the director), wants to do script runs all day, accordingly everyone sat around and read their lines. Mr. Richards has Heather sit next to Rachel, who is seated next to Sam. It's very uncomfortable with Rachel always touching Sam or sharing an intimate look with him. But, Heather told Sam she would be here for him and that is what she's going to do, no matter how much Rachel is bugging her.

The rehearsal ends early due to a power outage and all students have to leave the building for safety reasons, therefore, most go home. Sam and Heather have to wait for their ride and decide to finish the reading.

As Heather read Juliet lines, she begins to think about the kiss…the passionate kiss that Romeo gives to Juliet. She has never kissed a boy before and the only person she wants to be her first is Sam, her best friend. _Maybe I should ask Dean for advice even though he will tease me._

Sam is reading his lines and becomes nervous thinking about how he has to kiss the girl of his dreams…Rachel_. How am I going to kiss her in front of everyone? I never kissed a girl, so maybe I better ask Dean for advice. Yeah, he'll ridicule me, but I need to know how to kiss Juliet._

A white 1998 Chevrolet Camaro convertible pulls in front of the duo sitting on the curb and beeps. "Hey, guys, wanna a lift?" Rachel asks with a big smile as she is sitting behind the wheel.

"Thanks, but we have to wait for my brother." Sam softly says. "He'll be here soon, so we're running our lines."

"O Romeo, Romeo Wherefore Art Thou…" Rachel says before she bursts out laughing, causing the duo on the sidewalk to laugh as well.

Heather has to laugh, because it's funny. Think about it: a beautiful blonde in a convertible reciting Shakespeare with '...Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears playing in the background…sounds like a beginning to some stupid blonde joke.

They chat for a few minutes and Rachel decides to leave, then the two best friends begin to run lines again. However, Dean's late and they start to worry.

Meanwhile, at the junior high school, Dean pulls into the parking lot only to find Christopher and this makes him mad.

As Chris climbs into the passenger seat, Dean demands, "Where in the hell is your sister?"

"Nicki said she's not coming and she's hiding out in the bathroom until we leave."

Dean fiercely opens the driver's side door, "Like hell, I'm leaving. Get the fuck out of the car and show me where in the hell she's hiding at!"

Chris does what he is told and both march into the school's long hallway to the girls' bathroom and immediately are stopped by the vice-principal.

"Christopher Ramsey, why on earth are you going into the _ladies' room_, young man?" Mrs. Jones demands.

"To bring him in there." Chris points to Dean, who immediately shoots him a look of displeasure.

"Oh really, so why do_ you_ want to_ see_ the _ladies' room_?" She asks with great authority.

"Listen, Ma'am, it's not like _that_. I just want to take his sister home." Dean says with his usual charm.

However, it didn't work, because Mrs. Jones begins smacking Dean with her purse and screaming for security.

"Whoa, wait a damn minute!" Dean exclaims to the woman, "I'm her ride and she won't leave the bathroom, so I uh…" He pauses to catch his breath, "I wanna see if she's okay."

The vice-principal looks at Chris, who nods in agreement with the older man. "Sorry, I thought you might be a pervert." She says with an apologetic look.

"What the hell, do I look like a perv? Jeez, get your eyes checked woman." Dean remarks as he and Chris push pass her to enter the girls' restroom. Nicole had been listening to the whole incident and stands there as Dean looks around and mumbles, "This brings back memories…hmmm."

Chris and Nicole look at his smiling face and were confused, hence he elaborates. "See, I used to make-out in places like this…girls' bathrooms, janitor closets, etc. uh, anyway, lets go already before that _woman _calls the cops."

Nicole is shaking her head as Dean gets closer. "Why not?"

"Because you hate me!" She cries.

"Awe, don't cry. And I don't hate you." Dean adds, "I just can't have ya touching me all the time. I do like you, but I'm not going to jail for any chick. I'm just too damn adorable to be in prison."

This makes Nicki laugh and he puts his arm around her. "Now, can we go?" She nods and all three walk out the door. The vice-principal sees the young girl with her arm around that man and questions her.

"Young lady, what is going on with you and _him_? Mrs. Jones asks while pointing to Dean. "Is he forcing you to go with him?"

"No, Ma'am. He's my friend and he's giving us a ride home." Nicole pulls her brother and together all three walk out the door to leave in the Impala.

At last, Sam and Heather see their ride and couldn't wait to hear the explanation.

After Dean tells the entire story of the recent events, Sam and the Ramsey's are laughing hysterically. Even though the entire car is making fun of him and calling him _perv_, he decides to take them out for ice-cream.

At the ice-cream parlor, Rachel's white Camaro is leaving and cuts off Dean, who is trying to enter. "Watch where in the hell you're going, you stupid bitch!" Dean shouts.

"Dean, stop it!" Sam exclaims, "That's Rachel."

"Who in the hell is Rachel?"

"Dean, she's uh…Juliet." Sam quietly explains.

"Oh, _that_ Rachel." Dean tells his brother, "But, she's a bitch for almost running into my baby."

Later that night, Traci comes over the Winchester's house again, because of an alarming phone call from the twins' school about a pervert in the bathroom with her children. She tells the Winchesters how her kids explained everything, but wanted to warn them just in case they give Dean a hassle at school tomorrow. John decides to drive all the teens to school in the Impala, until everyone at the school can cool off.

Dean's very grateful and spent the entire night out; however, he didn't return home when Sam and his father left for the drive to school. The car ride is extremely quiet as John drove and couldn't understand why his eldest son complained all the time about the bickering.

"So, how is the play coming along?" John enthusiastically asks.

Heather nudges Sam to answer. "Dad, everything is fine."

More silence until Nicki asks, "Mr. Winchester, what was Dean like as a child?"

Chris and Heather are mortified, as Sam chuckles, "He was a brat."

John looks in his review-mirror at Sam, who immediately looks away, then at the girl and answers her question. "Dean was a very bright kid who took care of his brother and me after his mom died. So, he was a kid who helped others." John takes a sip from his coffee. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does." She goes on to ask another question, "How would you feel about becoming a grandpa?"

This makes John spit out his coffee as he slams on the brakes and he instantly merges to the side of the busy road. "Why in the hell are you asking me that?"

"Dad, calm down!"

"No, Sam, I won't calm down! Nicole, I asked you a question and I want a damn answer!" John face turns red. "Now!"

Nicki immediately begins sobbing, as Heather rubs her back to calm her down.

The concerned father takes a deep breath and apologizes. "I'm sorry that I yelled, but didn't your mom talk to you about, you know?"

Nicki quietly answers, "Yeah, she did. Sorry."

John starts the car again and can't wait to get home, because he needs to talk to the girl's mother and his son, who better be home by now.

Later John pulls up next to his truck and sees Dean walking into the Ramsey house with his arms around Traci. John is stunned and just sits there thinking that was him a few weeks ago with his arms around Traci. Oh course, he and his son would be attracted to the same long-legged hot blonde. It was after all, a small town and they all are looking for a good time with no strings attached.

However, it's still quite awkward, so the perplexed father decides to get the Impala washed and when he was finished, have a talk with Dean and maybe Traci.

John is eating lunch and reading the newspaper, when his eldest son walks through the backdoor looking _like a deer in the headlights_. Dean tries to walk past his waiting father, but John clears his throat and asks him to sit down.

"Dean, I want some honest answers from you."

"Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"First, I know you're sleeping with Traci and I don't think it's a good idea. She's older than you are and has kids, so that's a bad combo and you're lookin' for trouble."

Dean is completely surprised by his father's statement and responds, "Well, honestly, it's none of your damn business. But, I'll tell you that I'm just screwing her, not marrying her, okay?"

John's grateful for his son's honesty, but is still pissed. "Second, you need to watch your damn mouth! You're not too old to be punished…got it?"

"Yes, Sir." Dean answers softly.

"Third, I want you to have a serious talk Nicole, because she's still under the impression that you both are a couple and going to have a baby." John reluctantly requests, "Be firm, but sensitive."

"What?" Dean exclaims. "I have never touched her and I won't! I'm just having sex with the mom, no one else in that family!"

"Alright son, calm down." His father responds and adds, "Unfortunately, she still has a major crush on ya, so I'll be driving them all to school from now on."

Later that night, Dean's slowly drinking a cold beer as he sits on the hood of his beloved Impala listening to his walkman, when Heather comes into view and motions for him to remove his earphones.

"Hey, I know that you're busy and stuff, but uh…" Heather was too embarrassed to continue.

"Just spit it out already." Dean states in an annoying tone.

"Never mind. Sorry to have bothered you." And with her head held down, the teen slowly walks up the driveway until he whistles for her to return.

"Listen Heather, I'm in a shitty mood, but if you want to talk, then talk." Dean says in a sincere manner.

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing, so please don't laugh. For some reason if I become lead Juliet, how do I kiss a boy?" Before he could answer, she continues. "How on earth am I gonna kiss a boy on stage in front of everyone, when I never kissed anyone at all…ever?"

"The first thing that ya need to do is stop worrying over it. What you really need is to practice, because it will give ya enough time before the big show." Dean states in his charming way. "I'm sure there's gotta be a boy who will want to."

"I'm not sure."

"Why don't ya ask Sam? He's a boy and he damn well needs all the practice he can get."

"Sam? Really? I don't know…I mean, will he?"

"Ask him, I betcha he says yes."

With a big smile, Heather practically runs home like an Olympic athlete, as Dean shakes his head.

An hour later, Dean is interrupted by his little brother as he is trying to watch tv.

"Dean, can I ask you some advice about…women?" Sam bashfully asks.

"Dude, ask away. After all, I'm the master." Dean states as he twitches his nose, which makes Sam more uncomfortable.

"Well, you remember when I told ya that I kissed a girl before."

"Yeah, I remember, because you were obviously lying."

"Dean, I uh…need advice about kissing a girl, since I uh…never before."

"Oh, Sammy, I'm gonna give ya the same advice I gave Heather earlier. Practice, practice, practice."

With an astounded look, Sam inquires about his brother's previous statement. "Why were you giving Heather advice about kissing?"

"Duh, Sammy. She wants to learn how to kiss and I told her to practice…with you, because you need all the help you can get too."

"You what!" Sam shouted.

"Jeez, Sammy. Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"Oh God, you really didn't tell her that?" With his brother nodding his head, Sam realizes that his best friend knows his deepest, darkest secret. "Why would you say that?"

"Relax, Sammy. She wants to practice kissing and you want to learn, so why not. I mean, she's ready, willing and able. You should just do it."

"But, Dean, she's my best friend and not even my type." Sam states.

"Of course she's your type! You guys, are exactly alike, so what's the damn problem?" Dean asks with a demanding attitude.

"Well, I don't like her the way that I like Rachel. When I see Rachel, my heart skips beats, my palms sweat and I can't speak in complete sentences without my voice cracking." With his head held down low, Sam adds, "I think I love her and she's gonna laugh at me for not knowing how to kiss."

Suddenly, Dean is taken back to the feelings he had when he was going on his first date with Lori Davis, the daughter of a pastor. He was completely nervous because he didn't know how to dance, but since the date ended horrible, he never did find out how bad of a dancer he really was back then.

Therefore, he decides to help Sam and Heather. The next morning, before John drives them to school, Dean tells the two best friends to meet him in their shed after school for practice. Both were very embarrassed and didn't say a word and this made for an extremely uncomfortable presence all day.

For Heather, the day went by too damn slow. She couldn't wait to practice kissing with the love of her life. But for Sam, the day went by too fast, as he feared kissing Heather. He really wanted his first kiss be special and hoped to be with Rachel, the girl of his dreams.

John pulls the car on the driveway and each person made their way out, with Sam and Heather being the slowest. Dean is waiting and tells them, "to brush their teeth and be in the shed in ten minutes".

Both arrived at the same time, but were very surprised the see Debby, the cashier from the local market.

Dean turns on the boombox and tells the duo to have a seat. With 'Is This Love' by Whitesnake playing, he instructs the teens to, "take notes and watch closely". Dean slowly begins to caress Debby's lips with his and when the music plays to a faster beats, they passionately kiss for what it seems like for hours. Before the song ends, Dean shoves his tongue down her throat and makes her sensually moan, which embarrasses Sam and Heather.

The next song, 'Gimme All Your Lovin' by ZZ Top, starts and they do the exact same stuff. When the third song, 'I'll Be There For You' by Bon Jovi, begins, Dean pauses the music and stands in front of them.

"Sammy, face her with your arm like this." Dean puts his brother's arm around the girl's neck and instructs to pull her closer. With his palms sweating, Sam eases her closer and begins to lean in for a kiss.

"Wait!" Dean kneels in front of them. "You both need chapstick or lick your lips…you know, make them moisty."

Sam gives a perplexed look to his older brother, "What the heck is _moisty_?"

Debby giggles as Dean leans over to her for a lengthy kiss, leaving the duo confused, however, they didn't move.

"Sorry, moisty is the nickname Deb gave me for my luscious lips." Dean's statement makes Debby giggle again and this leads to another long kiss.

"Sorry about that. Sam, now ya got moisty lips and you're gonna gently pull her closer like you were and let your lips gently touch hers. And Heather, let him touch yours, but both of ya, keep your lips together. Just pretend that this is the play and you're two star-crossed lovers." Dean happily says as he sits back down next to Debby and starts the music again. "Okay, let's see it."

Even though he's completely humiliated, Sam felt at ease and let his lips tenderly touch Heather's. Although they barely move, their lips touch and stayed like that for several seconds. A shiver ran down his back and the next thing Sam knew, Heather aggressively pulls him closer and begins to make-out…passionately like Dean and Debby did earlier.

When they finally broke apart to breath, Dean and Debby were clapping and Heather is intensely smiling at him.

"Congrats, guys. It was kinda sloppy, but nonetheless, it was a real kiss." Dean says with enthusiasm. "All ya need is more practice and you'll be stage ready in no time."

Sam tries to smile back, but he can't focus, as all he could see was exploding fireworks going off in his head. It was so amazingly unforgettable, but the only word to describe his first kiss was…Juliet.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and his First Kiss, Shakespeare Style

Chapter Three

As Dean and Debby continued in their marathon making-out session, Sam and Heather didn't feel comfortable continuing kissing. Instead, they just sat close and stared into one another's eyes.

"Heather, what are you thinking about?" Sam softly asks.

"Sam, I keep thinking how good it felt when your lips touched mine. It was something I never experienced, but I really enjoyed it. Did you?"

"Yeah, of course." Sam sits up straight and tells his best friend what he's feeling. "I think when it comes time to kiss Juliet in the future, I won't be afraid, so thanks."

Heather leans in for another kiss, however, Sam keeps talking, "I can't wait to kiss Rachel, because it's gonna be awesome with her. I mean, it's going to be more magical to kiss the girl of my dreams because I think I love her. Maybe someday you'll find someone special too."

With Sam giving her the biggest smile, her heart nearly stopped._ Why do I have to be such an ugly-duckling?_ All she could do is sit there in a daze and listen to the guy of her dreams talk about another girl…her rival.

The minutes slowly pass when the door suddenly opens and Nicole stands there in utter shock. Dean and Debby are still heavily making-out and don't even notice her, until she begins to slap the cashier.

"Get your slutty hands off of my man!" Nicki shouts as the slapping continues. "Get the hell out of here…you whore!"

"Whoa, chill out!" Dean takes a hold of her hands in mid slapping and restraints them. "Nicki, you need to calm the hell down, since you're going all _Rocky Balboa_ on Donna."

"It's Debby!" Sam and Heather yell in unison.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Dean boldly states. "Anyway, we need to talk in private; follow me."

Dean leads Nicole to a tire swing in her backyard. As he is pushing her, his voice softens. "Listen, Nicki, some guys would kill to have a great gal like you, but I can't have you be in love with me. I'm twenty and you're twelve…I might be a high school drop-out, but I can do that math- 20 + 12 = big trouble."

Nicole looks up at him, as he continues. "It's just not the legal thing that has me not interested, its chemistry too. Face it, we don't have any. And that's nobody's fault, but ya really need to find someone your own age who is really gonna like you for the great gal you are. So, I think deep down, you know that it's not me. Do you understand?"

With tears in her big blue eyes, Nicole nods her head. Dean leans down to kiss her gently on the forehead and begins to push the swing. They stayed here for almost an hour, without another word spoken, until Heather asked her little sister to join her for helping make the family dinner.

John had been watching from the kitchen window and was impressed how his oldest son handled the situation. As a father, he felt heart-broken for the little girl and only hoped this would make her into a better person.

The next morning, Sam is very eager to get to school because he gets to see Rachel thus, leaving Heather deeply crushed that the guy of her dreams loves someone else. _Why can't I look like my mom or Rachel? If I was a blonde, then maybe Sam would notice me. Why do I have to be so ugly?_

SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN

Two weeks pass by until the day off the first dress rehearsal and the director wants the couple to kiss. Sam can't believe that he was going to kiss his Juliet. Rachel looked so beautiful that morning…she was glowing.

Sam's scenes would be first, therefore, he's extremely nervous. Then he sees his brother and couldn't help to wonder why he is there.

"Hi ya, Sammy, how's it hanging?" Dean cheerfully asks.

"What's wrong?" Sam confusingly inquires. "Why are you here?"

"Relax; I'm just here to see ya act. You did invite me this morning, right?"

"I did?" Sam responds, desperately trying to remember their morning conversation and the invite. "Okay, then just sit in the back and don't make a sound."

"Dude, you won't hear a peep out of me." Dean says with a grinning smile. "But, first, I need to use the can."

Sam points down a hallway and watches his brother leave. Mr. Richards calls for all actors to take their places.

Meanwhile, after he uses the bathroom, Dean sees a beautiful, blonde teacher sitting in a dressing room.

"Hey there, gorgeous, whatcha doing?"

The woman looks up with a big smile, "Hey there to you too. I'm just editing these articles, what are you doing?"

"I'm just watching you." Dean responds, as he sits next to her.

"I think I like you watching me." She replies with a sensual look.

"Then we should be doing _something_ else other than looking."

"You mean, like _touching_?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah, I like the way you think."

Once Dean said that, they were all over each other. This had always been one of his fantasies…to hook-up with a hot teacher in school. And this woman is totally hot, as his fantasies were soon met.

After appearing in several acts, Sam looks into the auditorium to find his brother, but Dean could not be found anywhere.

Sam looks puzzled and this brought Heather to ask what is wrong.

"Dean was here and now he's gone. I think he might be causing trouble or something. Wanna help me look for him?"

"Sure." Heather says with a smile as they both head backstage to find the men's restroom; Sam went in to check and came out empty.

A dressing room door then opens with Dean leaving it. As Dean buttons his shirt, he's very surprised to see Sam and Heather staring at him.

But, before anyone could say a word, the woman hands Dean his jacket. "Thanks babe, I need that." He gives her a long thank-you kiss.

Sam and Heather just stand there with their eyes bugged-out and mouths open. This leads Dean to ask, "What's wrong with you guys? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Sam is unresponsive, as Heather mumbles, "Did you both just have sex?"

"Yeah and it was great, right, babe?" Dean kisses her again when she nods in a positive way.

"Oh, good Lord! Dean, you just slept with Rachel!" Sam shouts as his face turns white. "_My_ Rachel!"

"Who in the hell is Rachel?" Dean inquires as the duo points to the hot blonde hanging off his shoulder.

"Well, she's a teacher here and I think she could have sex with whoever she wants."

"Dean, she's not a teacher, she's Rachel, aka Juliet!" Sam shrieks, "How could you do this to me?"

"Oh man, she's_ that_ Rachel. What the hell?" Dean yells into Rachel's ear, "You told me you were a teacher!"

"No, I didn't!" Rachel screams.

"Yeah, you did. You said that you were editing, so don't fucking lie!"

"I'm not lying, asshole! I_ was_ editing." Rachel goes back into the dressing room and reappears with her 'Backstreet Boys' scrapbook.

Dean looks at the book and is in complete shock. "You mean, you're a student." He looks at her nod. Mumbling softly, "please be eighteen… please be eighteen."

"Sorry, I'm sixteen." Rachel puts her arm around him, "Are ya mad? Coz don't be; I've been with a lot of older guys. What are ya like eighteen?"

"Oh God, I'm gonna be sick. I just can't go to jail…" Dean says as he dry heaves.

"Relax; you're not going to be arrested. I don't even know your name, besides it was just a hook-up, right?" The blonde casually says. "Nobody got hurt, so what's the deal?"

"You fucking bitch! You broke Sam's heart and you don't even care!" Heather screams. "Sam's the best thing about this damn school…he's smart, funny, talented and cute." The feisty brunette pauses to take a deep breath. "And you sleep with his jackass of a brother…what's wrong with you? I would kill to have Sam love me the way he loves you."

Heather looks at Sam, realizing that she had just said that out loud and takes off running.

"Dean, I will never be able to forgive you for this. And Rachel, you're not the person who I thought you were. I hope I never see either one of you again." Sam firmly states while directly looking at the couple and slowly walks away.

Sam is leisurely walking through the student parking lot in a complete daze, when Dean pulls the Impala next to him. Dean begs his little brother to get in, but he just keeps walking. Dean realizes he has caused great harm and decides to call his dad. After several minutes of John telling him how disappointed he was, Dean pleads with his father to pick up Sam and Heather before they get hurt.

John sees the young girl first and pulls over. "Heather, I need you to get in so I can take you home."

"Just leave me alone!" She exclaims.

"Heather, I don't want to cause a scene, but if ya don't get in the damn vehicle, I'm gonna force you in." John demands. "Do you understand me, young lady?"

Heather nods as she enters the passenger side of the truck.

About five blocks later, the worried father finally finds his youngest son. John parks in front of Sam and gets out. "Sammy, I can't have you walking on this busy street, please get in the truck."

Sam sees Heather in the truck and refuses to get in. John gives him an order to get in or ride with Dean, who's parked a half block away watching them. Sam looks down the block at the Impala, but decides to enter the truck. Heather moves to the middle as John drives them away.

The car ride home is extremely quiet, although John makes it a point to tell them that they are friends and its Dean and Rachel's fault, not theirs. With that said, the teens get out of the truck and each one goes home without saying a single word.

John waits for his oldest son to park and gives him an ear full about taking responsibility when having sex with someone, especially a minor.

Dean desperately tries to talk to his brother, but Sam just ignores him.

The next morning, John takes all the kids to school and the ride is exceptionally silent. Sam sees Rachel, but blows her off, much to Heather's delight. However, since she and Sam are not speaking, it really didn't seem to matter.

Mr. Richards senses hostility from Sam toward Rachel and decides Sam is going to be replaced by Corey Blake, his understudy. Heather is stunned and tries to comfort her true love, but the youngest Winchester wants to be left alone.

SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN

For the next two weeks, Sam basically ignored everyone. Dean hasn't been feeling well, as a result, he's been in his room alone.

Sam and Heather were called in the principal's office at the beginning of the week. Mr. Richards is in there with the principal and told the duo to have a seat. "As the director of this play, I thought I did an excellent job of casting. However, there have been some problems and we need both of you to help us out."

Mr. Richards pauses as he searches for the right words. "It seems that our Romeo and Juliet have come down with Mononucleosis, therefore, we need both of you to be the lead roles."

Heather looks at Sam, who looks at the principal. Finally, the director begs them to take over the roles of the most famous characters in history. Sam gives into the pressure and with Heather by his side, the couple goes to rehearsal.

That night at dinner, John begs his eldest son to eat something, but Dean is too weak. Sam is laughing at the sight of his sick brother.

"What in the hell is the matter with you? For weeks you've been avoiding me and now you're laughing at me while I'm sick with the flu." Dean manages to say before laying his head on the kitchen table.

"I'm laughing at you, because you don't have the flu, asshole. You have fucking mono."

"What?"

"Dean, you have Mononucleosis." Sam proudly announces. "And you got it from Rachel, so you got what ya deserved!"

"Sam, how do you know this?" Their alarmed father asks.

"Dad, I found out today in the principal's office, because that's where the director asked Heather and I to play Romeo and Juliet and we started rehearsal today. Rachel gave Corey mono, thus I figured she gave it to the man-whore too." Sam replies as he points to his brother.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!"

"What's the matter, Dean? Aren't ya a man-whore, because I have first knowledge that you are."

"Fuck you, Sam!"

"No, thanks." Sam sarcastically says, "You're not my type, prick."

"Both of you shut the hell up before I get my belt!" John barks as the two boys become silent. "Good, now Dean, I'm taking you to the clinic in the morning. And Sam, I'm very proud of you to help your director out by being back in the play and I can't wait to see it."

Two weeks pass and Sam really hasn't spoken to Dean, mostly due to him being sick. Sam and Heather decided to remain best friends and have been working real hard on their roles.

Finally, it's the night of the play and Sam is very excited. However, his dad is not back yet from a hunting trip with Bobby.

In his dressing room, Sam's nervously pacing when his brother walks in. "Dean, call dad again."

"Sammy, I just did and got voice-mail again. I'm sure that he's going to be here, you just need patience. He said he's coming and he will, but I'm here."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sam, I really am sorry for everything." Dean says in a sincere tone. "I guess my actions do have serious consequences."

"I know. I guess you better take your seat and I'll see ya afterwards."

The director calls for everyone to meet behind stage for a pep-talk. Sam holds Heather's hand and the two friends smile at one another.

The play is being enjoyed by all and Dean is anticipating the big kiss as the scene gets closer.

After they read their heart-felt lines, Romeo takes Juliet into a deep, long kiss and it's more than magical...Sam's heart skips; he's weak in the knees; a sensual spark goes through his body like lightening; his mind is exploding with fireworks; his lips were caressed by the most gorgeous creature he's ever seen…Heather.

_How could I have not felt this from her before? The great kiss that I was searching for was in front of my face the whole time. I was lusting after Rachel, but obviously my heart wanted my best friend. I want to show Heather that she is the one._

With that said, Sam gives Heather another long, passionate kiss from the heart. And it's very noticeable she felt the same way, as she romantically kisses him back.

They only stopped, because the audience is roaring in approval of the extensive kissing between the two star-crossed lovers. Sam could hear Dean yelling and whistling, plus his dad and Bobby had arrived.

Heather gazes into Sam's eyes and wants more. This was technically their first kiss as Romeo and Juliet and it was perfect in every way. Somehow, Sam must have been reading her mind, because a third passionate kiss emerges. The pair is enjoying their time together and even the clapping of the spectators couldn't pull them apart.

Heather finally receives the kiss from her Romeo that was once only in her dreams and Sam had his first true kiss, Shakespeare style and will never forget his Juliet.

The End


End file.
